


Problems with Shadows and Deer

by Fuel2rock



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fighting, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, You Have Been Warned, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuel2rock/pseuds/Fuel2rock
Summary: Reborn during the end of the second Shinobi world war a self insert grew up around the time of minato namikaze in this Au obito is still pretending to be madara but the third hokage died in the yondaime's place. Unexpectedly the self insert a jonin becomes friends with Jonin Commander Nara Shikaku which spirales out from there.





	1. In the beginning there was sake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story that's not an original so i don't own this cause its naruto but give me some constructive criticism so i can write better. By the way this story will proably be way longer then i originally thought because while it will focus more on shikaku nara and Asahi Nakamura some events from the naruto history will pop up not that i'm telling

Chapter 1: It began with sake which now that i think about it was going to be my downfall no matter what happens so my name for future reference is Nakamura Asahi spelled with the characters 旦燈: Daybreak Rising and the first think you should know is that i'm not so much even a reincarnation or that i was even reborn in the naruto world which was formoley some story that nephew would read and watch and tell me about when i picked him up after work and while i was making dinner for the both of us. 

 

I can't remember how i died i only know that i woke up one day here not in konoha which i initially grateful about as from the stories my nephew told most of the problems that happened during the story seemed based there but my new parents moved us there when i was about six years old and i could have become a civilian but there wasn't any great opportunities there civilians in the naruto world seemed to get the short end of the stick.

 

So i joined the ninja academy which if it wasn't for the fact that i have chakra and we are being brainwashed into killing people as children it would actually be very interesting and pretty fun not mention its not that different from japanese military training in the end. But anyway that's old history.

......

So there i was lounging on my balcony drinking sake feeling pretty sorry for myself as my parents had died recently as they were pretty old when they had me and by the time i had been a jonin for they were well into their late 70's and had just slipped away in their sleep a year ago this day. 

 

When out of the shadows the Jonin Commander comes skulking he wasn't weaving but you could obviously tell that he had been drinking. So i just lay there and watch him when i get the brilliant idea to call down. 

" Hey Mr. Jonin Commander should you be walking around drinking at this type of night?"

 

he looked up at me for a moment squinting and for a moment everything about him including the nearby shadows just seemed to sharpen before they once again relaxed and he slumped his way to stand under my house balcony.

" Last time i checked Nakamura it wasn't an actual crime and if i'm not mistaken your drinking pretty heavily too aren't you Mr. Tokubetsu Jonin."

 

He drawled at me in that lazy way only Nara's seemed capable of doing. Laughing i waved him up patting the railing next to me, he eyed me for a moment before leaping up to join me. 

I smirked before offering the sake bottle to him. his lips twitched before he grabbed it and and we passed the next few minutes passing the bottle back and forth before a sudden downpour of rain drove us back into my room were he collapsed at the low table in the middle of the floor.

 

shaking the sake bottle i noticed it was mostly empty before wandering downstairs and grabbing another bottle or two and weaving my way upstairs where we proceed to astonishingly drunk leading to playing five finger death hand with a kunai a bad decision even if we were both to skilled even dead drunk to cut ourselves. 

 

As we contiued to drink i somehow end up pressed up aginst him with him over me my vioson blurry and head feeling very light as my gaze met his he seemed to have a hard time focasing on my actual face showing that he was completley sloshed this next part is where it starts to blur so i can't tell you who made the first move just just one moment we were looking at each other the next we were kissing and shirt and headband was being pushed onto me and that i was dragging his vest and shirt off him then he slamming me up against a wall

 

devouring me with his mouth and pulling my pants down my waist before kicking off his sandals before i shoved him back and pushed him down onto the bed him on his back before he flipped us over his mouth on me while i scratched at his back leaving marks the rest of it just became a blur of heat and pressure pain the pleasure as my voice rose in time and tempo with his pace before it grew harder and faster i remember hearing my headboard slam into the wall.

 

a pulling on my hair before he shoved my legs over his shoulders and basically bent me in half while he had his way with me my last clear memory is us reaching completion together before collapsing for a momentary break before continuing and that's how we spent the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the light of day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: In the light of day its really not that bad

Ashai groaned in pain as he gained consciousness and the light of day shined directly into his eyes forcing his headache into a splitting awareness of pain scrunching his eyes tightly close he groaned louder before he stiffened in surprise as an arm shifted to grip around his waist an an nose pressed itself into the junction between his neck and shoulder and inhaling deep. the arm around his waist tightened even more before pulling him flush against the body it was attached too.

 

Taking a deep breath as he regretted his life choice that led up to this moment he shifted wincing a little at the pounding of his headache came to the forefront of his mind now that he was no longer laying prone he rolled more onto his side so that he could glance over his shoulder and see just who he had invited into his bed last night and how this would affect him in the long term.

 

As his vision focused on the male behind him that was still latched onto his waist he couldn't help curse an expletive because if it was just some random Jonin then no problem even if he was from a clan but no instead it was the the very much married Jonin Commander Shikaku Nara. pinching the bridge of his nose he could only groan to himself as he realised the trouble this could bring if any one found out because sure the civilian population did not matter but the shinobi corps were highly predijouis about the weirdest things.

Clearing his throat he said " You can open your eyes now sir i'm done being hysterical" he drawled wryly in the driest tone he could manage because this situation was still a little hilarious. As Shikaku opened his eyes from pretending to be asleep as he too apparently didn't want to face what happened in the light of day. Shikku released his waist and shifted so he was laying upright against the pillows as he watched him side eyed. Rolling his eyes at the situation Asahi moved so he was also laying relaxed against the pillows grabbing his pack of cigarettes he spotted on the bedside table he lit one with a quick fingerless fire jutsu taking a deep drag he slowly released the smoke into the air offering the lt cig to shikaku he started to talk as it was accepted and a deep drag was pulled before being released.

 

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could do that he heard a small meow before a light body jumped onto the bed and layed down in his lap running his hand over the kittens back he said to his temporary bed partner " So what do you want to happen because the way i see it we have a few choices one we pretend this never happened and move on with our lives and never discuss this again and only interact in a professional quality or two acknowledge this happened and move on with our lives and try not to make our lives weird." 

 

All the while he was talking Shikaku had been slowly smoking the cigarette letting out one more lung full of smoke he stopped it out onto the ash try handed to him earlier before replying " option number two it happened and lets not pretend that it didn't were also friends " chuckling he folded his arms across his chest shikaku smirked at ashai besides its not like it was bad considering how much you were screaming my name. 

 

As his face turned tomato red and burned with a blush snarled and grabbed a pillow from behind his head before smashing it into shikaku's face.


	3. Chapter : 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> longest chapter yet ill try to make them longer

Asahi could only groan to himself as he one of the most irritating shinobi that he had the misfortune to interact with came up to the mission desk pasting a smile on his face because he might not like her because of her very abrasive personality that was no reason to be polite or humiliate her in public. he cleared his throat before speaking

 

" Mitarashi san returning from a mission or are you here to take one?" Stomping her way until she was directly in front of him she planted her hands directly upon her hips before making herself as obnoxious as possible and starting to flirt with him practically demanding that he buy her dango and go on an date before they go to her place and have apparently amazing wall sex then which she'll use her sex toys or T and I toys on him which ever she prefers. 

 

Then as if that isn't disgusting enough after she finished saying that drivell she began explaining what she wanted to happen in exquisite detail as she continued speaking Asahi felt completely frozen standing there listening to the garbage that was coming out of her mouth while everyone in the mission room were all standing there completely silent while they stared. 

 

Mitarashi san who winding down from her impromptu speech was finally silent but had a satisfied look upon her face with a blatant come hither look upon her face but he could only think to himself ' Was this supposed to attract him to her what was the point of doing this just what kind of person did she think he was that he would just say okay then go and what? .... have sex with her because what? thats what was expected of him? 

 

 

Squaring his shoulders back and straightening up to his full height of six foot two and said in a clam clear voice. " Mitarashi san seeing as your not here to turn in a mission report or accept one please leave the mission desk and in answer to your very explosive offer i'll have to decline and will be filing an harassment complaint. 

 

He carefully kept his face blank as mitarashi san gaped at him unpleasantly as the fact that he would dare to file an complaint against her was unthinkable ignoring her for now he glanced at the clock and saw that his shift had been over for a while now. He smiled before signing himself out and locking up all his paperwork before quickly leaving through the door right as someone else arrived for the next shift he hummed to himself as he tiredly roof hopped on the way home to get there quicker than walking would let him. 

 

Dropping down onto his balcony he disabled the few traps that he had set up and started to prepare himself for bed he was had just divested himself of most his weapons before a knock on his door just as he lifting his shirt over his head stopped him dropping the shirt back into place he made his way downstairs and to the front door cocking his head he listened to the chakra outside his door he sighed before he opened the door to find Shikaku Nara standing on the other side with a basket of fruit , cheese , crackers and wine.

 

He sighed before smiling and tacking the basket from Shikaku he stepped back allowing him inside before leading him inside towards the sitting room retracing his steps to the hallway he stopped in the kitchen for glasses and plates before joining the Jonin Commander in the living room stopping in the doorway just for a moment he just looked at Shikaku thinking to himself slightly that he was having an affair with his boss slightly hysterically. 

 

Shrugging internally he walked into the sitting room joining him on the floor placing the glasses and plates down onto the low standing table he reached over shikaku slowly and pressed a kiss first to his cheek then a slightly deeper one to his cheek before turning that into a deeper one and letting that take them where it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote this song while listening to jess glynne take me home it was great motivation and i enjoyed it if you guys have any ideas about songs like that to help in my writing it would be very much appreciated.


	4. Chapter : 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some what explicit chapter involving m/m scenes if you dont like dont read

Asahi panted softly as he slowly grinded down against shikaku before pushing himself upwards off shikaku's chest he rolled his hips before contracting his muscles around the hard length inside him he couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face when the hands that were currently holding his hips in an clenched grip tightened and a curse rose from the body currently underneath him.

 

pulling himself upwards so that the hard length currently caressing his insides slipped halfway out of him before letting him drop back down all the way to the base before rolling his hips again and tightening before the process started all over again bracing his hands against shikaku's muscled chest he slowly begin to speed up his movements.

 

 

leaning down he braced himself on his forearms and fastened his mouth to shikaku as they both raced together toward an explosive climax Asahi tilted his head back as lips distanced themselves from his and latched themselves onto his throat before he was suddenly rolled over and his back met the mattress wrapping his legs around shikaku's lower back he couldn't help the breathy scream that exploded from his throat after a particular hard thrust that left him breathless panting he tried to catch his breath but he never quite accomplished that due to the punishing pace shikaku set it didn't help. 

 

 

when he hooked one of asahi's legs over his shoulder so he could change the angle before long he was almost ready to come but that was a distant thought considering all he could say was either shikaku's name , yes , harder , or to tell him to go faster later on when he could formulate an coherent thought he might be embarrassed at what was coming out of his mouth but right now he was in ecstasy.

 

 

A few more hard thrust later and the length inside of him hit his prostate and that was all it took he wrapped his arms and legs around shikaku burying his face into his neck whimpering when shikaku stilled inside of him pressing flush against him as he shook with the aftereffects of his orgasm.

 

 

Slowly relaxing his painfully clenched muscles and unwinding his legs from around his waist and dropping his arms from around his neck he breathed softly and turned his head so he was looking at shikaku's face from an angle only to find him staring at him with an hungry look feeling him pull out he glanced down to find him covered with milky aftereffect of cum reaching out a hand he gently rolled his fingers along the tip. 

 

 

Smiling when the touch making him twitch as he continued to so this he watched fascinated as this encouraged him to once again become hard until it was flushed a dark pink almost purple color and he looked hard enough and frustrated to pound nails Asahi couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the look of shikaku's come covered length and and the frustrated expression face covering his face.

 

 

he couldn't help laughing at the look of absolut want that settled there spreading his legs he caught his hip with a ankle and pulled him forward before pressing a somewhat messy kiss against his mouth he reached down a hand and stroked it back and forth over his throbbing length.

 

Chuckling at the deep chested groan shikaku groaned out at his ministrations before carefully guiding his length back inside him until they were pressed flush groin to groin exhaling he paused to allow himself to adjust once again to feeling of being filled pulling back from the kiss we whispered into his ear " So since we've decided to go for another round do you plan to keep to your promise and make me scream your name each time?"


	5. Chapter : 5

Over the course of the next few weeks and then months this routine continued between mission outside the village , shifts at the mission desk Asahi and

Shikaku had sex numerous times as neither he nor Shikaku could really call it an relationship as they never went anywhere together Shikaku just came to 

his home were they proceeded to have sex maybe eat food but even they never discussed anything serious mostly because they were shinobi and they 

might be screwing each others brains out but they still weren't that close.

 

 

 

Pov Shikaku 

Laying on the tatami mats in the sitting room , his infant son laying upon his chest he couldn't help the groan and muttered troublesome that escaped 

him when his wife's high pitched grating voice shrieked calling him lazy saying he should get up and out of the house that his son shikamaru needed 

fresh air . 

 

 

Rolling his eyes as her voice got progressively higher he carefully held his son to his chest and sitting up standing he made his way over to the baby bag 

that had been dumped onto the low sitting table in the center of the room.

 

 

Striding to the entrance area of the house he slipped his sandals on before shifting his son higher onto his shoulder and making his way out the door and

 

to meet up with Inoichi and Choza as he's been with Asahi for about two months and a few weeks and it doesn't seem to be stopping this affair anytime

 

soon and they were his best friends and had been through a lot together they needed to know so that when not if this blew up in his face and someone 

 

probably his wife discovered he was having an affair it would probably be very explosive but that still wasn't going to stop him from seeing Asahi.

 

 

 

Stepping into flower shop Inoichi looked up from where he was probably doing some inventory he took one look at his face at his face and activated a 

 

privacy seal around them before demanding he explain exactly what he did and just how bad it was going to be. He couldn't help the smirk that crossed

 

his face as he was slowered at by Inochi glancing down at his sleeping son to check on him he pulled out a blanket from the bag on the his shoulder 

 

while he began to explain the facts of his affair and with whom he was having that affair with.

 

 

" You know its strange that my wife hasn't found out about my affair it's not like i've been trying to hide it or particular subtle in having this affair 

 

sometimes i don't come back until she's already been up for a while." thinking to himself as he rolled his eyes to look up at the ceiling he talked while

 

inoichi just listened while he talked " I wonder who told her and if she just doesn't care or is planning something explosive i should find out. thanks for 

 

the talk Inoichi." 

 

" Yeah sure Shikaku " he replied face twisted in amusement " Lets get together tonight at the usual place." 

 

without verbally agreeing he waved his hand over his head while he walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

After dropping shika back home with his wife and hurriedly escaping her nagging voice that grated on his senses. slouching even further as he walked to meet up with Inoichi and Choza he gazed around at the houses he passes musing to himself that this affair he was participating in was definitely going to blow up in his face and even Inoichi and Choza were going to call him an idiot because no matter how smart he was in an ninja village nothing really stays secret for long especially if someone was having an affair so there was that. 

 

Sighing he pushed his doubts to the back of his mind as he entered the doorway of the bar he and his old team usually met up at regualy to drink and complain about their lives or at least he did. 

 

Plopping himself into his chair at their usual table he rested his head on an propped up fist while dragging over cup and bottle of sake that already rested on the table while he tried to temporarily ignore there gazes that demanded information as he tried to get some sake into himself so that this conversation would be easier to have if he was a little drunk.

 

Pressing his palm to the lacquered wooden table top he pushed his chakra though activating the chakra privacy fuinjutsu carved into the table.

 

Inoichi and Choza both held out their cups to him as he pored them both some sake he started talking about how he met Asahi Nakamura they talked, started drinking , had drunken sex, and from then just didint stop.

 

 

Ignoring how they glanced at each other he told them how at first it really was just sex and how he had joked around with him that the only thing to do was either to ignore the fact that they had sex or to continue and start having an affair. 

 

 

they weren't even going to continue after that one drunken night but then he had an big fight with Yoshino and and a really frustrating day and so to avoid doing something that he might not regret he left the house and ended up in front of Nakamura's house and he let him in and one thing led to another and now its been a few months and it was probably totally obvious to everyone that he was having an affair. 

 

 

After all he wasn't even particularly trying to hide anything but it was obvious that he wasn't spending most of his time at his home at night during the day when not working he was there spending time with his son as he wasn't going to abandon him but he hadn't touched Yoshino since the night of the argument.

 

and now no matter how smart he is he didn't no what he should do he was fighting with Yoshino more and more every time they saw each other now it ended up as screaming matches where either him or her left storming out of the room because it was impossible to be civil to each other and a lot of his things had ended up at Asahi's house 

 

All the while he had been talking he had been drinking sake so was fairly tippsy when he finished speaking he looked up at Inoichi and Choza to see what they said he should do with this problem. his lover seemed perfectly happy where they were now he wasnt pressuring him nor making demands about spending more time or leaving his wife so he again asked them what should he do and he can't forget about shikamaru?.

 

Inoichi and Choza glanced at each other then Inochi sighed like they wait of the world was upon him as he massaged his headache away pressing two fingers to his temple he sighed and said " Well this is a complete clusterfuck that for sure Kami Shikaku i'll have to think about it but for now my advice would be to think about what's best for you and little shikamaru because if the fight are as bad as you say you don't want him growing up in that kind of environment and also talk to your lover because even though you're asking us for advice it looks like you've already mostly made up your mind about what you want to do in with this situations so hurry up and decide."

 

 

Choza nodded his head saying " I have to agree shikaku the best course of action is the one that is best for you and shika-chan so even though its going to hard and probably messy and loud you should definitely do what you think is best for you to be happy especially because as shinobi we live such hard lifestyles that we don't really get the chance to be happy. 

 

Shikaku nodded because he knew they were right but it was frustrating no matter what " Troublesome " .


	7. Chapter : 7

Asahi lurched upward from a deep sleep as he clamped a hand over his mouth leapt out of bed at a dead run as he once again emptied his stomach into the porcelain god in his a bathroom for a few long minutes he kneeled there as his stomach cramped again and again as his stomach rolled with nausea before as with a final spit into the bowl he pulled the chain flushing the toilet as he shakily got to his feet and rinsed hs mouth out with mouthwash and gave his teeth a quick scrub.

 

 

Asahi shook his head as he carefully shucked his clothes into the laundry basket by the door as the shakiness from his morning nausea still hadn't gone away he rested against the warm wall at the hot water pounded down onto him he closed his eyes and groaned.

 

 

Because Asahi while not up to a Nara's intellect he was no where near oblivious or stupid and even though he was a guy he had been felling nauseous every morning and numerous times over the day for the last few weeks after his shower he would stop by the hospital and see an medic nin so that if what he thought was true he could make an decision.

 

After cleaning himself up he decided not to chakra jump his way there instead he decided to walk as he menderd his way up to the hospital and walked through up to the receptionist desk he couldn't help but be a little hopeful that this would be true even though technically it should be impossible he thought to himself as ignored the wideye look he getting for being a jonin who was voluntarily coming to the hospital for treatment as he laid down upon the examination table he let his mind wonder. 

 

 

An hour later he wondered out of the hospital clutching some papers and with a bottle of pills tucked into his vest even though he was happy he was also somewhat in shock as he made his way back through the village as he walked up to his door he noticed Shikaku standing outside looking pensive stopping in front of him he leaned his head into the palm that shikaku cupped his face with turning his head some more he pressed a soft kiss into his palm.

 

Looking up he smiled slightly as he said " Shikaku I need to tell you something." 

 

 

shikaku stared at him for a few seconds before repyling " So do I ,I need to tell you something." 

 

As they both stood for a few seconds contemplating each other they both reached out and intertwined their hands and walked in after unlocking the door shutting it silently behind them neither bothering to react to the eyes of a few civilian woman that passed them and watched as they walked in together.


	8. Chapter : 8

Closing the door behind Themselves he smiled to himself as he was pulled flush against Shikaku. Squeezing Shikaku's still joined hand with his he stepped back smiled and dragged him to sit down on the couch in the open spaced living room behind him. Taking a quick stop into the kitchen he fixed up a tray with sake and some snacks thinking to himself for a minute he glanced back towards the doorway of the kitchen pressing a fist gently against his stomach before grabbing a glass bottle of iced pomegranate tea.

 

Carrying the tray back into the sitting room he set it down right in front of shikaku before setting himself down pouring a short amount into a sake saucer he waited a few minutes before starting the conversation that he knew he needed to have with Shikaku but one the made him nervous.

 

 

" Shikaku I've been feeling sick these past few weeks and i've been throwing up for the past few days I went to the hospital.." he cut himself off at the look and the raised eyebrow that the fact that he jounin actually voluntarily went to the hospital without him almost dying of wounds or an illness like apparently every other jounin.

 

 

He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face at Shikaku's surprise before continuing he drew out the picture he received today from the medic-nin handing it to Shikaku he watched him shakily grab ahold of the picture and stare in disbelief from him to the picture as he finished his sentence " I'm 41/2 weeks pregnant".

 

 

Shikaku froze setting the picture down shikaku gently drew him over and dragged him into his lap as he swept him into a deep long kiss Asahi groaned as the kiss was deepened and his tongue tangled with shikaku winding his arms and legs around shikaku he groaned as he rocked his hips grinding down onto the hardness he could feel so enticingly under him he pulled away from the kiss as shikaku laid him on his back onto the floor he reached one hand for shikaku's vest and the other for his hair tie as the kiss was ended and instead kisses where pressed to his throat.

 

 

Gasping a little from the sudden rush and heat the swept though him at shikaku's sudden want he watched hands raised over his head as shikaku settled back and begin stripping himself free of his uniform.

 

Panting he questioned " Shikaku what did you want to tell me?" 

 

He froze for a few seconds at the look of absolute want that he received from him and couldn't help the gulp of anticipation when shikaku leaned over him connected by their hips and being braced on his forearms " I wanted to tell you that i was planning to divorce my wife i already have the papers ready. 

 

 

He couldn't help the shocked look of surprise that froze over his features at the news shikaku graced him with but he didn't have much time to contemplate this happening to him as shikaku grinded down on him using his hips. 

 

He could only whine as his senses where swept along in bliss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated mature don't like it don't read it

Asahi groaned neck straining as he tilted his head back as Shikaku latched onto a nipple and his tongue circled the nipple he couldn't help the have murdered moans and groans that erupted from his throat as shikaku pulled off with a pop from his nipple and begin kissing and leaving marks up and down his chest.

 

 

He gave a long groan as shikaku finally left his chest alone and moved down to his straining cock that as his pants were unbuttoned showed that he was leaving a wet spot behind that shikaku slipped down to mouth against after leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on his stomach. Shikaku laid the flat of his tongue against the wet spot produced by his cock as it leaked precum.

 

 

 

He dragged his hands through his hair as his underwear was rolled back and after a long lick to the underside of his fully extended hardness that had breathless little wimpers leaving his throat he was swallowed all the way down to the base and couldn't stop his shout of pleasure as shikaku bobbed his head moving back and forth up and over his entire length he tried to draw shikaku from over him as he was far to close to cumming his toes curling.

 

 

Shikaku finally pulled off his cock but only to catch his failing hand and press it above his head while completely pulled his pants and underwear off together before shrugging his off all together he panted as shikaku retrieved a jar from his vest before leaning down and beginning to suck him off once again but this time an oiled finger probed at his entrance teasing the puckered mouth slowly pushing inside giving him exquisite pleasure from the heat and wetness of shikaku's mouth and the fingers inside him working him back and forth he could only moan as he locked his legs around shikaku's shoulders and with an explosive shout the pressure building i his stomach exploded and he came sobbing as the pleasure racked his frame.

 

 

 

He just lay there panting limbs loose and pliant as tiny wimpers escaped him as shikaku licked his cock clean but continued stretching him he slipped another finger into him and begin scissoring he shuddered as the searching fingers brushed his prostate before withdrawing leaving him wanting than an hard pressure was at his entrance pushing inside as an callused hand hiked a leg over a shoulder and a mouth connected with his own they swallowed a drawn out moan when a hard length pushed completely into him.

 

 

 

Wrapping his arms around shikaku's broad shoulders as he begin moving after that hit was all just a sensation of sounds and pressure and kisses and rough maneuvering. All through the afternoon and well into the night they made love finally finishing with asahi above shikaku on his knees as he lifted himself and sunk back down onto the hard length inside him.

 

 

Rising and falling harder and faster as shikaku with his hands tightened in his hips raised his hips to meet him halfway driving him to completion until with a final fall of his hips and a grind down he came for a numerous time that night shuddering as shikau exploded into him wracking his frame with shudders before he collapsed onto him chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath from an intense round of lovemaking.


	10. Chapter: 10

Asahi huffed from exhaustion as he rested against shikaku's chest for a few moments before lifting himself upward and drawing himself u so that the nara's softened cock could slip out of him he then rolled to the side resting on the cool pillows underneath him.

 

 

He stretched one hand out gently running his hands over shikaku's chest tracing the hard abs and the scars covering his body before speaking 

 

 

" I'm planning to ask to be taken off of active duty while i'm pregnant plus the medic-nin wants to keep a close eye on me since men aren't really supposed to be able to get pregnant." 

 

 

" Are you okay with the baby shikaku?" shikaku glanced at him from the corner of his eye examines him with startling nara intellect before replying " Yes its going to be at least a month or two as i get everything with my ex-wife settled especially if you want to move in." 

 

 

" What about shikamaru?" " He'll definitely be staying with me well rather us." 

 

 

Nodding in agreement asahi moved over so that he rested against shikaku's chest and resumed rubbing small circles into his chest as he thought about the possibility that he had deep chakra reserves and was pretty healthy and if he didn't push himself he had a good chance of carrying this baby to full term and even though he had been having an affair with shikaku for a few months he had had no expectations about shikaku leaving his wife because the clans were noticeably stuffy about things like divorce and so besides the fact that he enjoyed the affair he had planned on ending it when he felt they were getting to emotionally close. 

 

 

Asahi startled when a hand brushed against his hair he twitched then tilted his face up to make eye contact with shikaku. " You're thinking to much Asahi go to sleep we sort out what we need to do in the morning so just sleep." " Yeah okay" he said nodding against his shoulder as he curled more fully into shikaku's side. 

 

 

He knew that even though he was insanely attracted to shikaku he wasn't in love with him fond yes but not in love and even though it sounded like shikaku might maybe want him to move in after he was divorced from his wife he was pretty sure that the man wasn't in love with him so he would wait and see where this went.


	11. Chapter 11

Asahi huffed to himself in amusement as he sat behind the desk at the mission office His thought wondered as he filed some papers thinking back to last night with shikaku.

 

 

While he certainly enjoyed his time with him and was very fond of him it had only been a few months and he wasn't sure how deep his feelings went he guessed that the only thing he could do was continue as he had been doing and see how things develop.

 

 

Humming he as he continued his work he sharply jerked his head up as his senses went off alerting him to danger and that something bad was beginning to happen his eyes narrowed as he watched a chunin walk through door he looked normal but something was obviously very wrong with him flicking his fingers he alerted the hidden anbu so that they would take notice of this guy and be prepared to deal with him.

 

 

 

Asahi didn't think he was a spy what spy would be dumb enough to come in here and go on to what looked like trying to start a murder spree instead it looked like it was just a chunin who snapped he needed to be taken down no matter what it turned out to be so there was that. 

 

 

As the man shifter towards him and glanced in his direction Asahi jumped to the side allowing the the large sickle and to smash into the desk jumping backwards as the anbu rushed in before the psychotic man had a chance to real the weapon back in with its attached chain and spiked ball he still had his sword drawn as this was probably just a distraction and the real attack still had yet to happen he didn't relaxe as the anbu subdued the man bound him , knocked him out then disappeared with him thrown over a shoulder.

 

Frowning he glanced around the area with his smashed desk before his face twisted and he threw himself out the doorway just as the room exploded.

 

rolling before flipping back onto his feet as readied himself for a fight as a figure dressed like an anbu but with a blank mask stepped out from the mission desk room and got into a battle ready stance just as the Yondaime dropped down from the roof right in front of him. 

 

Asahi greeted him " Hey Mi-chan long time no see." 

 

He could help the faint smirk that crossed his face as he heard Minato growl even though he stretched his sense out and never took his eyes off his current enemy his lips kept twitching threatening to break out into a full blown smile as Minato growled out "Don't call me that!!!"


	12. Chapter : 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato Namikaze

Asahi laughed to himself at the whine in Minato's voice before reading himself he threw a kunai just as another blank masked Anbu slid from the shadows to flinging out a few chakra covered ninja wire forcing both opponents to dodge to the left just as minato flashed next to them and with a jerk of his three pronged kunai he cut across the opponents throat in a split second leaving a an arc of blood to spray and stain the wall behind the fake Anbu member.

 

 

Minato flashed away again too cut the throat of the second making another arc of blood appear the splashed unto the ground to the right , as he appeared to be moving away to disappear. After all there was a reason the the Yondaime was called The Yellow Flash for a reason not only because his teleportation made him very fast but because usually the only thing you would see would be an yellow flash as he cut your throat before you died choking on your ow blood.

 

 

 

Asahi jumped to the side and doded the sword aiming for his kidneys bringing his sword down onto the hands he cut one of in a spray of blood as the enemy sword dropped to the ground before reversing his sword and driving it through the chest of his opponent. He laughed under his breath as a four more enemy anbu melted out of the wood work not bothering to glance at Minato out of the corner of his eye he called out.

 

 

" So mi-chan just what did you to the old battle ax for him to not only try to kill me off but you yourself as well its been quite a few years since you got rid of his position as an advisor and scoured root so what did you do?" he gritted out as he dodged a kunai trying to bury itself in his stomach muscles which really made him angry as he was still pregnant he shouldn't even be fighting enemy's like this it wasn't good for his baby.

 

 

Growling he ripped the kunai right out of his opponent hands breaking a few fingers in the process before reversing it and burying in the throat of another he threw his sword at another while with the now free hand he he sped through a few hand sign unleashing a torrent of water at ones on the roof and manipulating the water smash them down from the roof to be buried into the ground killing them instantly. 

 

 

While minato killed the remaining three in front of them. and minato's anbu squad finally dropped down to surround them both dirtied scorched somewhat bloody but intact after they apparently ran into some trouble of their own.


	13. Chapter : 13

The leader of the Hokage's personal anbu security division stepped forward speaking in a voice where if you didn't see them and only heard their voice it would be impossible to determine what gender they were. The following members meanwhile moved from the loose formation they had been standing in behind their team leader to close in a diamond protective formation surrounding he Hokage.

 

 

 

Asahi glanced over and quietly cataloged the anbus's faint chakra imprints that were left behind and even though an ordinary Jounin wouldn't have noticed they left anything behind he did so that he could identify their chakra from any enemies in the heat of battle it wouldn't do to accidentally kill one of them the anbu were so amusing like little kittens barring their claws at you when angry when he got the chance he absolutely loved teasing them driving them insane. 

 

 

A voice came from his left trying to sound stern " Asahi stop eyeing my anbu squad your scaring them"

 

Laughing eyes twinkling he turned to his left and gave minato a sunny smile saying " Don't worry Mi-chan i wont harm a head on your precious anbu besides now that this is under control i need to visit the hospital." 

 

 

Asahi started to walk away towards the hospital even though it would take longer then if he just chakra jumped but he was pregnant and not even pass the first trimester and he could lose the baby. He had only moved ahead a few paces before a flash of yellow appeared next to him and Mi-chan began inquiring after him " Asahi where are you injured let me flash you you there you might be poisoned by one of their blades or it could nicked something and if you move wrong will tear completely and start dying of blood loss!!" 

 

 

The more he talked the more outrageous injuries spilled forth while the anbu team who covered in grime and blood was soundly switched out with a fresh team the only hint that the team had changed was subtle chakra flares from them in rotation that only the Hokage would know and recognize.

 

 

Rolling his eyes Asahi finally came to a stop as Minato continuously chattered at him with injuries that he could have all the way to the hospital as various ninja flashed in with reports or left with new orders. Pausing before the hospital doors Asahi looked up at the building before turning to minato an saying. 

 

" The reason I didn't want you to teleport me here is because i'm about 4 weeks pregnant and I don't want to have a miscarriage so leave me alone Mi-chan let me get checked out , you go be a hokage like the grown up you pretend to be otherwise if you piss me off enough the Shi no ayatsuri ningyō-shi might make a resurgence and no body wants that " With that he turned on a heel and strode off into the hospital leaving Minato to wince shuffle uncomfortably behind him in silence.


End file.
